The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker
by hannibal1996
Summary: Carrie is still recovering from her fathers death and discovers she has a brother. Mindy and Dave have re-established Justice Forever. Uncle Ralph and Chris are back with Magician by their side trouble is coming and Sue discovers something that could change everything. Will Stephens origins be revealed?
1. The first death

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 1: The first death

Dave was walking through the Justice Forever HQ. It made him remember the old days but it seemed more like a superhero base now, now that it had all the technology and equipment. He walked through the superheroes working and relaxing. The Juicer walked in with a giant suitcase and knocked over a lamp.

''Dude.'' Dave said.

''Sorry man.'' The Juicer replied.

''What's with the case?'' Dave asked. It was a rather large case and was about as big as him.

''I'm going to have to crash here for a few days.'' The Juicer replied. Dave looked a little annoyed.

''What's up monkey balls.'' Mindy said as she walked up to them. She was trying to stop swearing or at least cutback.

''He's crashing here for a few days apparently.'' Dave said to Mindy.

''Fuck that jizz face.'' Mindy snapped. The Juicer looked a little shocked.

''What? I need a break and you're just going to cast me out...I thought you were superheroes.'' The Juicer replied. He was clearly annoyed.

''We are but Batman doesn't let Chief O'Hara crash at the Batcave.'' Dave said.

''So you're Batman are you?'' The Juicer asked.

''Yeah.'' Dave replied.

''Doesn't that make her Robin?'' The Juicer said. He knew that was bound to cause an argument.

''Oh I'm not Robin bitch.'' Mindy replied. She was ready to hit Juicer.

''Look where am I going to go? I got kicked out.'' The Juicer said. He seemed desperate.

''Fine, but I'm taking my anger out on you.'' Mindy said before walking off.

''Thank you.'' The Juicer replied.

''Don't say thanks until you wake up.'' Dave said. He went after Mindy.

''Do you know where my lovely cousin is?'' Mindy asked. She was walking through the base and put some money in the overflowing 'Mindy Jar'.

''Guess.'' Dave said.

Carrie was sat in an empty room. She was on her own and in a meditation position. She had a lighter in front of her and was making the fire move around the room. It took the shape of a hose. Carrie got up and started to interact with it. Her phone then went off and the fire disappeared. The song was Who loves you by Jersey Boys.

''Hey, where are you?'' Carrie asked.

''I'm in a bar with Jared.'' Darren answered.

''Hey Carrie.'' Jared said as he sipped on his beer.

''Jared says hi.'' Darren said. He then sipped on his beer.

''Hi Jared. Why are you in a bar? It's the middle of the day.'' Carrie pointed out.

''I've got something to tell you.'' Darren said.

''What?'' Carrie asked.

''I think we found Magician.'' Darren said.

''Where?'' Carrie asked. She was angry and wanted his head.

Sue was walking down the street. The city was still being rebuilt after what had happened. She was walking along the construction fence and had a cup of coffee in her hand.

''Sue? Sue Snell?'' Rita Desjardin said. She was shocked to see her and Sue was equally shocked.

''Desjardin? How are you?'' Sue asked after recognising her.

''I'm great thank you. What have you been up to?'' Rita asked.

''I've got a job as a journalist at the New York Times.'' Sue said.

''That is amazing. I never saw you as a journalist.'' Rita said. Sues phone went off.

''Sorry, I've got to go.'' Sue said. She walked off.

''Seeya.'' Rita said.

''What's up?'' Sue asked. It was her editor on the other end of the phone.

''Kunoichi, the assassin found in your old school.'' The editor said.

''Yeah I remember, what about her?'' Sue asked. She didn't want to remember that night.

''We know something about her. We know her relationship with telekinetics.'' The editor said.

''What?'' Sue asked.

''Just get here quickly.'' The editor said.

Mindy, Carrie and Dave walked into the bar which Darren and Jared were at. They walked over to them and sat down. The bar was nearly empty since it was the middle of the day.

''Where is he?'' Carrie asked.

''Across the street. He doesn't know we're here.'' Darren said. Jared had hacked into the CCTV and was watching them.

''I'm just monitoring them.'' Jared said.

''You are a professor….How?'' Dave asked.

''Eighties were boring.'' Jared replied.

Magician was in a room across the street. He was in a meeting with two men. They were heavily built and dark skinned.

''What I want to know is, why should I trust you?'' One of the men asked.

''I killed the Dead Hunter….Is that trustworthy enough?'' Magician replied. He was staring at his cane.

''This man is clearly insane….Like the Joker.'' The other man said.

''Joker is a clown, I am a magician...Get an education you pirate.'' Magician replied. Both men were clearly offended.

''We are not pirates. We represent Ralph D'Amico.'' The first man said.

''Of course you do, both of you?'' Magician asked.

''Yes.'' Both men said. Magician pointed his cane at the second guy and pressed a button. A little burst of gas hit the man and killed him.

''What is the meaning of this?'' The first man yelled.

''Go back to Ralph and tell him I do NOT LIKE TO BE FUCKED WITH! I've killed one Ralph who they said it was impossible to kill and I'll kill him to.'' Magician replied. The man walked out.

''I hope you know what you are doing?'' The man said before leaving.

Magician sat there in the room thinking about the events that had just transpired.

''Dammit now I've got to get rid of a dead body.'' Magician said to himself. He poked the body.

''Yup, he is dead.'' Magician said.

Marcus walked into the bar. He sat with the others.

''Ok, I have a SWAT team on the way.'' Marcus said.

''Nope.'' Carrie said.

''What do you mean?'' Marcus asked. He seemed a little surprised.

''I'm taking him in and no one else will be in my way.'' Carrie said.

''Take it from me Marcus. When she is in this mood, just let her.'' Darren said.

''But they're on their way.'' Marcus said.

''No police.'' Carrie said.

Magician walked out of the building and looked around. He was trying to work out the route to his next destination. Carrie walked outside and crossed the road. He had not noticed her yet. Jared and Darren had run after her.

Carrie was about to stop his heart.

''Not a wise move White.'' Magician said. Carrie just stopped and looked at him.

''I'm going to kill you.'' Carrie said. Magician threw a gas bomb onto the pavement and ran into a taxi.

Carrie was about to crush the car but Darren and Jared managed to calm her down.

''Till the next time.'' Magician yelled. He pulled out a gun and fired three shots. He made the driver drive off quicker. Carrie had reflected two of the shots.

''Jared. Call 911.'' Darren yelled. Jared fell to the ground.

Rita was in a cafe on the other side of the city. She got the phonecall from the hospital and just froze.

Charlie was sat in a cold, damp room. He took a swig of red bull and got out of bed.

''I found your father in a place like this once.'' Michael Driskell said. He had broke his way in.

''You knew him?'' Charlie asked. He took out a handgun but kept it hidden.

''I was there when he got his powers. Just like you.'' Michael said.

''He was not like me.'' Charlie's said.

''No you was born with your power. His was given to him.'' Michael replied.

Charlies phone started to go off. It was Carrie trying to ring him. The song was Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.

''Why do you want me?'' Charlie asked.

''I have a plan.'' Michael said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Jared is dead, sorry if you liked him. Should Carrie have used her powers? Who is Michael and how does he know Stephen? Next time:**

**''You are in dangerous territory. Did you know that the journalists and detectives who looked into the murders were killed as well? If you want your daughter to have a mother I recommend you stay away from this.'' Michael explained. He stood up and was ready to walk off.**

**A winged man dropped a body. Vic Gigante put on a skull mask.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Night out

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 2: Night out

Carrie and Darren were sat in a restaurant. They were waiting for their food to arrive. Carrie was a little depressed, it was the anniversary of the Black Prom so Darren was trying to cheer her up.

''Do we have to do this?'' Darren asked. The waiter brought over their food.

''You wanted to cheer me up.'' Carrie said.

''But why Jersey Boys?'' Darren whined.

''You said it could be anything.'' Carrie said. She knew he hated musicals which was why she was going to enjoy it even more.

''But why? You grew up with a strictly religious mother, how did you ever listen to them?'' Darren asked.

''Stephen was a fan.'' Carrie said.

''Seriously?'' Darren asked.

''Yup.'' Carrie said. The two kissed and started to eat their food.

Dave and Mindy were in the Justice Forever HQ. Everyone had started to go home so the place was empty. The Juicer had left pizza boxes and general litter everywhere.

''Juicer we are heading off. Are you ok to lock up?'' Dave asked. Juicer was on the sofa watching some reality show.

''Sure thing brah.'' The Juicer replied.

''And do some cleaning or i'll cut off your balls.'' Mindy yelled.

''Doubt you could.'' The Juicer said. He then did a karate chop.

''Challenge accepted.'' Mindy said as she took out her butterfly knife.

''Not worth it.'' Dave said as he held Mindy back. Juicer just laughed.

Mindy and Dave left the HQ and were walking down the street.

''I swear to god if he gets a porn virus on the computer.'' Mindy said.

''He won't.'' Dave replied.

''Ok. How do you think Carrie and Darren are getting on?'' Mindy asked.

''I think they will be fine.'' Dave replied.

''She made him take her to Jersey Boys.'' Mindy replied. Dave started to laugh.

''That is going to be hilarious.'' Dave replied.

Darren and Carrie walked out of the theatre. Carrie was annoying Darren whilst Darren was glad it is over.

''Who loves you, pretty baby? Who's gonna help you through the night? Who loves you, pretty mama? Who's always there to make it right?'' Carrie sang whilst the two walked down the street.

''Carrie please stop.'' Darren begged.

''Just wait till the movie comes out on DVD.'' Carrie chuckled.

''I want to split up.'' Darren chuckled.

''Are you sure you want to?'' Carrie asked.

''How do I compete with Frankie Vallie? Why do I know their names?'' Darren asked. He looked like he had lost faith in everything.

''Perfect man.'' Carrie replied.

Ralph D'Amico was sat in his office. Vic Gigante was sat with him.

''So what about these Superheroes?'' Ralph asked. He hated them and wanted them off the streets.

''Well now that Marcus Williams is working with them it is impossible to do anything.'' Vic replied. They were eating chinese.

''I take it we can't kill him.'' Ralph said. He had that grin he got when he thought about killing someone.

''A detective? hell no.'' Vic replied.

''Then we tarnish the superhero name.'' Ralph said. Vic started to think for a second.

''I can sort that out. So this Magician guy?'' Vic said.

''What about that Joker rip-off?'' Ralph replied. He knew it was because of him he is out of prison but he was also unpredictable.

''I found his file...Do you know what you're getting yourself into?'' Vic asked.

''Why? Who is this guy?'' Ralph asked.

''He appeared out of nowhere but when he showed up in Detroit, let's just say lots of people were killed.'' Vic explained.

''What is his motivation?'' Ralph asked.

''Nobody knows.'' Vic replied.

Sue was sat at her desk. She was busy researching Kunoichi and her history. Her editor had just told her what she needed to know.

''Michael Driskell hangs around this place.'' The editor said as he handed her an address. Sue grabbed her bag and ran out.

Sue found the club that Michael Driskell was supposed to hang out. She walked inside to find it was more of a restaurant than anything else. Michael was sat at a table going through some documents. Sue walked up to him.

''Michael Driskell?'' Sue asked as she walked up to him. He just looked up at her.

'''How do you know me?'' Michael asked. The man behind the counter reached for a gun.

''Can I ask you some questions about the assassin Kunoichi?'' Sue asked.

''What sort of questions?'' Michael asked. He was starting to get curious.

''Who was she?'' Sue asked.

''She was an assassin from Japan. She killed scientists didn't she?'' Michael asked. He knew but wasn't going to tell her.

''Rumour has it she was hired to kill off scientists from Palmer Industries.'' Sue said.

''Never heard of it.'' Michael said. He was clearly lying.

''Let me educate you. They were a company that focused on the development of super soldiers.'' Sue explained.

''Captain America?'' Michael asked whilst laughing.

''More like Dead Hunter.'' Sue said. Michael then froze for a second.

''How do you know that name?'' Michael asked. He struggled asking that question.

''One of his aliases popped up on a report associated with Palmer Industries.'' Sue said. She seemed proud of herself.

''Do you have a family?'' Michael asked.

''A daughter.'' Sue answered.

''You are in dangerous territory. Did you know that the journalists and detectives who looked into the murders were killed as well? If you want your daughter to have a mother I recommend you stay away from this.'' Michael explained. He stood up and was ready to walk off.

''Are you one of the soldiers?'' Sue asked. She gulped when he looked at her.

''I am not a soldier, I am a man.'' Michael said. He then walked out.

Vic was with three other corrupt cops. He had a box and was trying to convince them to join him.

''So why do you want us to join you?'' One of the cops asked.

''You guys are the some of the best and I know you are willing to do anything for a couple of extra bucks.'' Vic explains.

''What's the job?'' The cop replies.

''We are going to rob drug dealers and take their money. Give superheroes a bad name so the police will stop working with them.'' Vic explained.

''I don't know.'' The cops said as they started to think about it.

''You will bet a hell of a retirement fund.'' Vic said. He took out a balaclava with a skull on it.

Carrie and Darren were on patrol. They were walking through the streets of New York. Crime had gone down so there was nothing else to do but take photos with tourists. Darren was dressed in his uniform that he wore when training with Nastavnik and Carrie had her version of the Dead Hunter outfit.

''Can we have a photograph?'' A german couple asked.

''Sure.'' Darren said. The four posed for a selfie.

''Thank you.'' The couple said. They then walked off.

''Keep safe.'' Carrie said. The two continued walking in the opposite direction to the couple.

''I still have it in my head.'' Darren said.

''You should walk like a man.'' Carrie said. She was laughing.

''It's Who loves you.'' Darren said.

''You are the perfect guy.'' Carrie said as she grabbed his arm.

''I hate everything.'' Darren said. There was a loud scream.

''Did you hear that?'' Carrie asked.

''Let's go.'' Darren said.

The two were running down an alley. They saw a large, dark figure at the end of the alleyway. He had a person in his arms.

''Let the person go.'' Darren yelled.

The man dropped the person who was already dead. Wings spread out from the man and took off.

''What the hell was that?'' Carrie asked.

The winged man landed on a building. He had black skin and red eyes. Michael and Charlie were staring at it.

''So this is your pet?'' Charlie asked.

''What do you think?'' Michael asked.

''There is a reason I can only read minds isn't there?'' Charlie asked.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Carrie is a Jersey Boys/Four Seasons fan, who knew? What did Darren and Carrie see? What is Michael hiding? The Skull and Bones gang have been introduced, thought? Next time:**

**Marcus is in a police escort. The first two cars went up in flames.**

**''I will save this city.'' The man said. He was wearing a gold mask and black armour. He has a gun in his hand.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Golden mask

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 3: Golden mask

Marcus was standing by a police car. There were several others with him and three other cop cars. They were waiting outside the courthouse.

''He's coming.'' Marcus yelled.

Everyone started to get in their cars as a tall man, Jamaican in a dark suit walked out. He worked for Ralph D'Amico and was a major player in the operation. He was John Wicks and had killed over a hundred men. He walked up to a black car and jumped inside. Marcus got in with him.

The car took off with two cop cars in the front and two in the back. They started to drive off.

''Would you like to know how many men I killed?'' John Wicks asked. He grinned revealing all his gold and silver teeth.

''We'll be at the safe house shortly.'' Marcus said to him. He didn't really care.

''That wasn't the answer to my question. I've killed a hundred and twelve men and I take pride in all of them.'' John said. He was still grinning.

''Mr Wicks. I recommend you be silent.'' Marcus said.

''Fuck you, I'll talk for as long as I want.'' John snapped.

The escort was driving down the street of New York. The traffic lights went red and the escort stopped. The helicopter above them started to survey the area before being hit by a missile. It then burst into flames.

''Code red. Code red.'' Marcus' radio went off.

''What is happening.'' John Wicks asked. He stopped grinning and started to look afraid.

The escort took a different direction and started to speed off. People were letting them get through. They were coming up to a cross road when a man on a motorcycle appeared in front of them. He was wearing a golden mask with black body armour. He took out a mini rocket launcher and fired a rocket at the first two cop cars. He then threw it to the ground and took out two pistol and started to fire as the cops got out to fight.

''Get him down.'' Marcus said as he ran out of the car. John laid down on the seat as the cops ran out.

The man was quickly killing all the cops that got out of the cars. Marcus got hit but he was wearing a bulletproof jacket so he was fine, he took a photo of the man. John jumped in the front seat and started to drive the car. The man jumped up on the car and fired twice into the car before jumping off. The car crashed into a shop. The man in the golden mask started to walk towards the car but several bullet hit him. A police man was on the ground with an injured leg, he had a machine gun.

''Who are you?'' The policeman asked as the man walked up to him.

''I am this cities savior.'' The man said. He then shot the policeman and took the gun. He started to walk towards the car again but Marcus shot his helmet. He then fired at Marcus injuring him.

A SWAT team arrived and the man ran away. John Wicks fell out of the car with an injured arm.

Mindy and Carrie were sat in Justice Forever eating noodles. They often did this and enjoyed it being just them.

''So no Juicer?'' Carrie asked.

''Out with his whore.'' Mindy replied.

''Why don't he just live with her?'' Carrie asked.

''Because she isn't allowed to co-lease.'' Mindy said.

''Really?'' Carrie asked. Mindys phone went off and she checked it.

''You should see this.'' Mindy showed Carrie a text from Marcus. It was a picture of the man with the golden mask.

''He's dead.'' Carrie said.

''Then who is it?'' Mindy asked.

Darren and Dave were standing on a rooftop. They were drinking beer and enjoying themselves.

''So you saw a flying creature?'' Dave asked.

''Yeah. Weird right?'' Darren replied.

''Sounds weird.'' Dave said.

Chris was sat in one of his apartments. It was the one his father owned before he died. Chris wasn't allowed to do much lately due to the fact that he once started a war and wasn't to be trusted with power.

Chris was sat on the sofa watching Fright Night.

''I look nothing like Evil Ed. What are those bastards saying.'' Chris spat out as he watched the film. He picked up a mirror and looked at the scars. His prosthetic limbs were causing him trouble.

The window then burst and the man with the golden mask jumped in. He took out a pistol and started to fire. Chris ran screaming and hit behind a counter.

''Who the fuck are you?'' Chris screamed as he took a gun out of a drawer.

''I am this cities saviour.'' The man said. He took out a grenade and threw it at Chris.

''Oh shit.'' Chris ran away from the grenade firing his gun in the general direction of the man.

A group of bodyguards burst in firing guns but are killed almost instantly.

''I will save this city from your kind Chris D'Amico.'' The man said. He takes out a black sword with a golden tip. He walks towards him.

''Abracadabra.'' Magician said. He fires a miniature missile out of his walking stick. The man was consumed by a bluish fire before jumping out of the window.

''Is he dead?'' Chris asked.

''No.'' Magician replied.

Dave and Darren were walking along the building tops. They had a plank of wood so they could pass. They were walking across the building tops and checking the sights.

''Keep an eye out for the guy with the golden mask.'' Dave said.

''I thought Alex Ross was dead.'' Darren replied.

''He is. This is a copycat.'' Dave said.

''What is he doing?'' Darren said.

''Saving the city. Reminds me of red hood.'' Dave said.

''Robin, right?'' Darren asked.

''Yeah.'' Dave replied.

Ralph was sat in his office. Chris, and Magician were sat there with him. It was late and the fireplace was roaring. Ralph poured everyone a drink but Chris was too scared to drink.

''Last time your life was put in danger we got magician to make it look like you had died.'' Ralph explained as he handed out a picture of the golden mask.

''And I got burns all over my face.'' Chris yelled. He was rather annoyed.

''It was experimental.'' Magician argued.

''Experiment. It could have killed me.'' Chris yelled. He was annoyed by this.

''Look so it has come to my attention somebody is going around killing people who are associated with us and I want him DEAD.'' Ralph yelled. He was getting annoyed.

''Gold mask. Alex died, it must be someone else.'' Magician said as he looked at the photo.

''You said people were given these for breaking rules.'' Ralph said.

''That's correct yes.'' Magician replied.

''So, care to explain.'' Ralph said. He was annoyed.

''There are other factions of the organisation who do thing differently. Nastavnik hates guns whilst that's all this guy uses.'' Magician explained.

''I'm going to get my cops on this guy. Chris you're going to leave town.'' Ralph said.

''What the Skull and Bones gang?'' Magician asked.

''What do you mean leaving?'' Chris yelled.

''Go to college or something.'' Ralph said. He didn't really care.

''Screw that. I'm going to train myself like Batman and learn over a hundred different kinds of martial arts.'' Chris said.

''With your arms and legs?'' Ralph said.

''I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to be like the guy from the man with the iron fists.'' Chris said as he stormed out.

John Wicks was sat in a bedroom. He was in the police safe house. There was a knock on the door.

''What is it?'' John yelled. There was a pause and another knock.

''God dammit, stupid pigs, they're all deaf.'' John opened the door. The man with the golden mask was standing there with a taser and a gun. There was an unconscious cop next to him.

''I will save this city.'' The man said.

''Oh shit.'' John said before being shot.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Who is this new man with the golden mask? He will return but not yet. Chris has gone to learn how to fight, he will return. Next time:**

**Mindy is raiding a drug production facility. She looks at the new Rabbit drug.**

**''Surprise.'' Everyone yelled. It was Mindys birthday.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Birthday party

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 4: Birthday party

Mindy was standing on top of a building. She was looking down at an alley way. A black van pulled up into it and then a door opened. Six people started to move several boxes into the truck. Mindy just stared at it. Three girls walked out of the truck. Mindy saw what this was.

''I'm going down.'' Mindy said into her earpiece. Mindy jumped down onto the truck and then onto the ground. She shot two of the six men.

''Hit-Girl.'' One of the men yelled. They took out guns but Mindy shot another two and kicked another unconscious.

''Where are you?'' Mindy yelled as she looked for the last person.

''Here.'' The last man yelled as he jumped out with a shotgun. Mindy jumped out the way of the shot and then shot his leg. Mindy walked up to the last guy.

''Asshole.'' Mindy said before shooting him in the head.

Mindy walked up to the truck and opened the doors. She looked inside the truck to see the boxes. Three people burst out and started firing.

''Get her.'' One of them yelled as he fired an Uzi.

Mindy jumped up to the top of the truck and threw a grenade before jumping off. She bounced off the wall and rolled towards the men. One was killed in the explosion and Mindy took out a knife, stabbing the second man who was dazed.

The last man picked up his Uzi but before he could shoot Mindy threw the knife at him, killing him. Mindy then walked into the building to investigate.

Mindy walked around the neon lighted building to find a group of people sorting drugs. Two men start firing assault rifles. Three more walk in and start firing. Mindy takes cover and shoots a gas tank making it burst into flames and consuming three people.

''Kill the bitch.'' The men yell.

Mindy fired several shots but six more armed men burst in firing. The drug preparers ran away screaming. A group of drug addicts were running around the area getting killed in crossfire. Mindy couldn't see what was going on. She ran for more cover but got shot.

''Fuck.'' Mindy yelled as she fell to the ground in agony. The men walked up to her.

''I thought this was Hit-Girl? The legendary superhero who could kill anyone?'' One of the men said.

''Same here. let's just kill her.'' Another replied.

Mindy took out two knifes and jumped up slashing everyone quickly. She was in pain but managed to do it quickly.

''Getting old Mindy.'' Mindy said to herself. She started to walk through the base despite the pain.

She looks around and walks up to the drugs. She inspects the odd colour and takes a bag before setting the place on fire.

A few weeks later Dave and Carrie were hanging up banners for Mindy's birthday. They were in Daves house that he got from his dad but used it as a place to lay low when he annoyed Mindy.

''Her eighteenth.'' Carrie said as they hung it up.

''I know. Got the cake.'' Dave said sounding proud of himself.

''What type?'' Carrie asked.

''Chocolate which is her favourite. It is the shape of a katana blade.'' Dave explained.

''Such a sweet boyfriend. Does she even know it's her birthday?'' Carrie asked. She was giggling at the fact Dave was sweet.

''Doubt it. She didn't say anything this morning.'' Dave said.

''Juicer coming?'' Carrie asked.

''Made sure he would not.'' Dave said. Carrie knew she hated him.

''Doesn't she hate parties?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah she does.'' Dave said. He set out some food on the table.

''Do you not see the problem?'' Carrie asked as she used her powers to move some stuff around.

''She'll be fine.'' Dave said.

A couple of hours later the guests had arrived and they were getting ready. Mindy was walking down the street with Marcus. They were heading towards the party which Marcus told Mindy will be a training exercise.

''So I got the results Mindy.'' Marcus said as they walked down the street.

''And?'' Mindy asked.

''It's a new drug. Causing a lot of problems with the gangs and the territories.'' Marcus explained.

''What is it?'' Mindy asked.

''It's called the Rabbit.'' Marcus said. He handed Mindy a picture of the green drug.

''That a terrible name.'' Mindy said.

''Well who do we know is going to name a drug called Rabbit?'' Marcus said.

''Magician.'' Mindy replied.

The two walked up to the house and Mindy let herself in with the key Dave gave her. She walked into the living room.

''Surprise.'' Everyone yelled. Mindy looked shocked whilst Marcus laughed. Everyone from Justice Forever was there in their normal clothes along with some people Mindy somehow knew.

The party took off and Mindy was enjoying herself much to everyones surprise. They cut the cake and everyone was talking.

''So no dancing Dave?'' Marty asked Dave.

''She'll never forgive me.'' Dave said laughing.

''You dog.'' Marty replied.

Carrie was talking to Mindy.

''So you're eighteen now. How do you feel?'' Carrie asked.

''I barely noticed it was my birthday.''Mindy replied.

''Really?'' Carrie asked. She did not believe her.

''I may have bought myself a Hello Kitty shirt.'' Mindy replied.

''You're a girl.'' Carrie said laughing her head off.

''I'll kill you.'' Mindy said. The two started to laugh.

''Just wait and see what me and Darren got you.'' Carrie said. Mindy looked terrified.

The party went on way into the night. Everyone was handing Mindy presents which made her nervous because thanking people was not something she was good at.

''Thank you so much Carrie and Darren.'' Mindy said as she took the giant ninja teddy bear with a sword out of the box. Everyone started to laugh.

Dave got her some Bruce Lee nunchaku which Mindy was using. She was fairly good at them but everyone was still terrified.

''I love them Dave. Thanks.'' Mindy spun them in the air.

''Careful Michelangelo.'' Todd said looking scared.

''Still holding out for her?'' Marty whispered to her. Todd smacked him on the chest.

Marcus walked up to Mindy and gave her an envelope.

''Took me awhile but happy birthday Mindy.'' Marcus said as he handed it to her. Mindy opened the envelope.

Mindy took out a photo. It was old but not to old. She looked at the photo and froze a little. She looked at the photo, it was her father Damon her mother Kathleen on their wedding day.

''He never had many photos.'' Mindy said as she looked at it. The room went silent.

''Your uncle took it.'' Marcus said.

''Stephen?'' Mindy asked.

''He went by the name Ralph at the time.'' Marcus explained.

''Thank you.'' Mindy said. She then hugged him.

''It's fine Mindy.'' Marcus said.

The party went on and people started to drink. The party went on right into the night and everyone was dancing. Miny was with Dave.

''Thanks for this.'' Mindy said as they danced to the song Hero by Jessie J.

''I thought you were going to hurt me.'' Dave said smiling.

''I wont hurt you. Just kick your ass.'' Mindy replied.

It was 3am and nearly everyone had left. Carrie and Mindy were asleep on the sofa. Dave and Darren were looking at them.

''So cute.'' Dave said as he looked at the two.

''I'm taking a photo.'' Darren said as he took the photo.

''Did you know she got a Hello Kitty shirt?'' Dave said.

''Really?'' Darren said laughing.

''Yeah.'' Dave said. They heard a loud bang outside.

Dave and Darren walked outside to see what it was. They were tired and a little drunk but still aware. The two were hit by a dart and they fell unconscious.

Dave and Darren woke up handcuffed to a pole. The room was completely dark but they could make out a figure. The lights came on which blinded Dave and Darren. The Magician was standing there. There were two tables each with syringes, pills and powder on the tables.

''Welcome. Now I know a magician must never reveal his secrets but there is one I must tell you.'' Magician explained as he picked up his cane. Two men walked over to Dave and Darren, they put a syringe to the heroes necks.

''What is going on?'' Dave yelled.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Mindy's birthday and she likes Hello Kitty, check the comics. The rabbit drug, do you want to see more on that? Dave and Darren have been captured by Magician, what should happen next? Next time:**

**Mindy and Carrie are running on top of a warehouse. Dave and Darren are being tortured. Marcus is speeding his car through a red light.**

**''Where are your heroes now?'' Magician said.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Taken

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 5: Taken

Carrie and Mindy woke up. They were on the sofa and the place was still a mess. Some of it had been cleaned up but there were still bottles on the floor. The two got up and walked around looking for Dave and Darren.

''Darren?'' Carrie asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

''Dave?'' Mindy asked as she walked around the house.

''Where are they?'' The two asked.

Dave and Darren were still strapped to the wall. They felt dosey and numb, it was because of the drug. Dave was a little sick.

''You ok?'' Darren asked. He struggled to move his arms.

''I feel dead.'' Dave said. He sounded horrible.

''Trust me, there are worse things to have put in you.'' Darren said. This did not help Dave out at all.

''How would you know?'' Dave asked. He was still throwing up a little.

''Your Mindys boyfriend.'' Darren said chuckling.

''Is that a cooking joke?'' Dave asked.

''A little.'' Darren replied.

''The girl can cook anything in anyway but it still tastes like shit.'' Dave said. The two started to laugh a little.

''When I was with Nastavnik a disease got around. Someone had caught it from some dirty meat or something but everyone was getting it. This was happening in villages around the base and everything. I watched people die and be cremated by the virus. I even got it at one point. I was sure I was going to die. My heart felt heavy, my eyes started to blur and my spine felt like it was melting. After a month I was sure I was going to die, I could feel it but I didn't and I recovered. It changed me but I will forever remember that feeling, the feeling you get before dying of the illness.'' Darren explained. He seemed rather depressed by it.

''What's your point?'' Dave asked. He knew Darren was depressed by this but he knew Darren would not have brought it up unless it was relevant.

''I got that same feeling from that Rabbit drug. The feeling of death. Nothing can match that feeling, not even other forms of death. I don't know what is in that but we need to destroy it.'' Darren said.

''What are you thinking?'' Dave asked. He was intrigued.

''We knew of Magician way before this, we told you. He wanted a flower for a weapon he was building….Maybe he got something extra.'' Darren explained.

''Rabbit?'' Dave asked.

''Possibly.'' Darren replied.

A man walked into the room. He was carrying a jug of water with him and several shirt. He walked up to them smiling.

Carrie and Mindy were looking for the two. They were trying to ring them but couldn't get an answer.

''Any luck?'' Mindy asked. She knew she shouldn't be worried but she couldn't help but feel it.

''Nope.'' Carrie said. They were both panicking a little.

Marcus was in his office. The police were busy at their desks filing reports and working on their cases. It was a normal but hectic day. Marcus was tired and bored. Vic Gigante walked in.

''What do you want?'' Marcus asked. He really did not like Vic.

''Nothing, just wanted to show you my three thousand dollar suit.'' Vic said before walking away. He was laughing obnoxiously.

''Asshole.'' Marcus said under his breathe. He got up and walked out of the office with the intention of getting some air.

He was walking towards the entrance. A man walked in covered in blood and rags. His body was twitching and shaking. He had a knife in his hand and he was stumbling into the station. Marcus and several other cops put their guns to him.

''Marcus Williams. I have a message for you.'' The druggy said.

''What is it? Stay right there.'' Marcus said as he started to walk forward.

''29 Windsor Place, Central Islip, NY 11722.'' The druggy said. He seemed terrified.

''What?'' Marcus asked.

''The hostages will die within the hour.'' The man said. It sounded rehearsed.

''Hostages?'' Marcus asked.

''Kick-Ass and the second Dead Hunter.'' The druggy said. Marcus thought for a second. Darren didn't refer to himself as Dead Hunter but he was the closest there was.

The druggy was then killed by a gun shooter in a car. The car then drove away in a hurry.

''Oh my god.'' Marcus said as he looked at the body. He then ran out of the precinct as quickly as he could and ran into a car. He then took off and started to catch up with the car.

He skipped several red lights chasing the car. He took out his phone and dialled Mindy.

''Marcus? Have you seen Dave and Darren?'' Mindy asked.

''Mindy get to 29 Windsor Place, Central Islip, NY 11722. Now or they will die.'' Marcus yelled down the phone.

Marcus was speeding down the street chasing the red Audi. They skipped several red lights and dodged a couple of oncoming cars. The car drove onto the West Side Highway. They dodges several cars and Marcus was easily keeping up with them. One of the gun men leaned out of the car and started to shoot at Marcus. His windscreen was bullet proof which helped but it was still distracting. He was driving faster and faster until both cars were going at least 80mph. The siren was distracting Marcus as well.

''Come on.'' The gun men said as he leaned back into the car.

''I'm going as fast as I can.'' The driver said.

A man with a golden mask came speeding onto the freeway on a motorbike. Marcus knew who this guy was, he remembered him. The golden mask drove up along the Audi and looked at the driver.

''I got it.'' The gunmen said as he leaned out of the car.

Golden mask slowed down and drove up behind the Audi. He pulled out a gun and fired several shots at the wheels causing it to flip into the air and crash. It did five spins before stopping. Marcus stopped his car and got out of his car. Golden mask walked up to the crashed car.

''Put your hands on your head now.'' Marcus yelled as he pointed his gun at the Golden mask. He just looked at Marcus and then walked towards the wrecked car.

Golden mask chucked a grenade inside the car and walked away. The car exploded.

''They work for Magician….Your friends are most likely dead.'' The Golden mask said.

''I'm bringing you in.'' Marcus said. He was curious about how Golden mask knew about them.

''One day but not today.'' The Golden mask said as he got onto his motorbike and drove off.

Carrie and Mindy arrived at the warehouse.

''Ready?'' Mindy asked as she took out her silenced pistols.

''Ready.'' Carrie said. She took hold of her staff.

Carrie flew to the top of the warehouse and took out one of the guards. She lifted up Mindy and she took out the rest of the guards.

''I know you're against killing but...'' Mindy said.

''Let's just find the guys.'' Carrie replied.

The two were running along the top of the warehouse. The guards are aware of their presence and get ready.

''They know we're here.'' Mindy said. She saw several guys with assault rifles.

''Opening it up.'' Carrie said. She used her powers to rip a hole it the ceiling. The two jumped down into the production warehouse.

They noticed the guards turning to them. Mindy started to fire her guns and Carrie was using her telekinesis to destroy the production lines and throw men away.

Darren and Dave were being waterboarded. Two men were holding them down whilst another alternated between each one. Magician was standing there watching them as they drowned.

''Where are your heroes now?'' Magician asked.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Mindy and Carrie are fighting to get the guys. How does Golden mask know about Magician? Why did Magician want Marcus to know? Will Darren and Dave survive. Where did Rabbit come from and is it related to Darrens illness? Next time:**

**Mindy is fighting Magician. Carrie is holding an unconscious Darren.**

**''Where did you get Rabbit?'' Marcus asked.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. Rabbit

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 6: Rabbit

Mindy and Carrie are running through a corridor. The lights are flickering and the dark red light made it almost impossible to see people coming. It was like a strobe light which blinded everyone that tried to see in it. Three men came running towards them with sub-machine guns. Mindy fired her silence pistols at the three men, killing one of them. The other two took cover. Five men came running in from the other direction. Carrie used her staff to take them on. She used her powers to throw them across the corridor.

''Get them.'' Mindy said as she took out her knife on a piece of string. She ran towards the two gunmen and swung at them. The knife went into one of the mens throat and was ripped out. The blade swung through the air with the blood dripping and sliced the final mans face.

''Bitch.'' The man screamed as he held onto his face. He was covered in blood. Mindy swung the blade in the air. The string wrapped around his neck and Mindy pulled. The string sliced the skin but the knife dragged across the throat causing the blood to spill.

Carrie swung her bo staff in the air and smacked one of the men. She tripped up the last one with it and he fell to the ground. Carrie used her power to make his bones wobble.

''Hurt doesn't it. Your entire body about to snap. Where is Magician and the prisoners? It can all be over soon.'' Carrie said. She tried to have a really sinister voice when saying it.

''Down the corridor, first on the left.'' The man screamed. He was terrified and in pain.

''Don't act like me.'' Mindy said after shooting the man.

''Let's just get the guys back.'' Carrie said. She looked desperate.

''Just leave the killing to me.'' Mindy said.

''Let's go.'' Carrie said. Mindy picked up two of the sub machine guns and the two marched down the corridor.

Marcus was walking down an alley way. It was known for drug dealers to sell drugs. Marcus was wearing his casual clothes because he didn't want to be caught out. He walked through the alley way and up to a guy standing by a wall.

''Hey.'' Marcus said as he walked up to him. He had his hat down so he wouldn't be recognised.

''What do you want?'' The drug dealer asked. He was smoking a joint right in front of him.

''Looking for my rabbit.'' Marcus said. The drug dealer smiled.

''How much?'' The drug dealer asked.

''How much you got?'' Marcus replied. He had his gun tucked behind his trousers.

''All you could ever want.'' The drug dealer said. He seemed proud of himself.

''Who is your supplier?'' Marcus yelled. He grabbed hold of the drug dealer and put a gun to him.

The drug dealer pushed back and took out a small knife.

''You sure about this?'' The drug dealer asked. Marcus just aimed the gun at him.

''Choose your next move carefully. Where did you get Rabbit?''

''All the gangs are selling it.'' The drug dealer said.

''Everyone?'' Marcus asked.

The drug dealer ran towards Marcus with the knife. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. Charlie was standing there pointing at the drug dealer.

''I gave him a migraine the size of Russia.'' Charlie said.

''Your Stephens son. I met you at the funeral.'' Marcus replied.

''You're after Magician.'' Charlie said.

Darren and Dave were being beaten by some of Magicians goons. They were kicking and punching them, the two were covered in blood and scars. Magician walked in.

''They look like they're in pain. You better give them something to help them relax.'' Magician said. The guards prepared some Rabbit for them.

''Just kill us.'' Dave said.

''Now why would I do that?'' Magician asked.

He took hold of his walking stick and smacked Dave with it. The men injected Darren and then Dave with Rabbit. Magician just smiled as he watched the two react to the drug. Darren fell unconscious and Dave was sick.

''I'm going to kill you.'' Dave whispered.

''No you wont. But Dead Hunter, I thought you had an immunity.'' Magician said to the two. He then got up and walked out.

Mindy and Carrie were fighting their way through a corridor. Carrie used her powers to push a man and then break his legs. Mindy sliced the stomach of one guy and then stabbed another.

''Still got the machine guns?'' Carrie asked. Mindy showed the two sub machine guns to Mindy.

''Oh yeah.'' Mindy replied.

Mindy and Carrie walked up to the door in which the two guys were supposed to be in. They kicked the door down and ran inside. The two guys were there and they were strapped to a wall. Magician was staring at them with his five goons. Mindy raised her machine guns and open fired.

The five men were killed by the bullets and Carrie ripped the chains of the wall with her power. Magician fired a small missile from his cane causing an explosion.

''Something I stole from the Deal Maker.'' Magician yelled. Mindy and Carrie got up and looked at the fire. It was burning in the otherwise dark room.

Magician stood up and ran towards the two girls.

''I got him.'' Mindy said. Carrie ran towards the two guys.

Magician swung his cane at Mindy and she dodged it. She went to swing her knife at him but he wrapped it around his cane and pulled it towards him. He then punched Mindy and she was dragged towards him. He took the knife of her and threw it to the ground.

''Please.'' Magician said. Mindy was getting annoyed. She ran towards him and swung twice, he dodged both. He then smacked Mindy with the cane.

Carrie ran over to the two guys. She looked Dave in the eyes.

''Check on him.'' Dave whispered.

Carrie picked up the unconscious Darren. A tear went down her cheek.

''Come on.'' Carrie said as she felt for a pulse. She couldn't find one.

''Oh no you don't.'' Carrie said as she tried to restart his heart. She was crying and Dave was trying to help but he couldn't.

Mindy was fighting Magician. She kicked him in the shin and then punched him in the throat. Magician fell back a little and took out a magic wand.

''Abracadabra.'' Magician said. He pointed the wand at her and a dart hit Mindy. She removed it quickly and a few drops of liquid fell out. Her vision was starting to blur up.

''What have you done to me?'' Mindy asked as she fell.

''You haven't got a full dose but even a drop of Rabbit can turn you into one of my men.'' Magician said as he kicked her to the ground.

Carrie used her powers to force Darrens heart to start beating. He jumps up and screams.

''What the hell?'' Darren screamed. His pupils were huge and Carrie just kissed him.

Magician is distracted by this and Mindy punched him in the face. She loses her balance and falls to the ground. Magician puts his foot to her throat.

''Ready to die?'' Magician asked. He took out a syringe. Carrie used her powers to throw him back into a wall. Mindy grabbed the syringe and injected him with it.

''How does it feel you cunt.'' Mindy said to Magician as she looked at him in the eye. His body started to spasm and he fell unconscious. Mindy took a pulse.

''Well?'' Dave asked.

''I'm not going to finish him off.'' Mindy said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Magician has been stopped, will Marcus and Charlie work together? Do you think Magician should return soon? Next time:**

**A house explodes into flames. Dave and Juicer get into a fight.**

**''You've just created your own Magneto.'' Juicer said.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. There should be a Magician character picture for tomorrow. Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Juicer

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 7: Juicer

Sue was drinking at a bar. Michael walked up to her and sat with her.

''So Magician got arrested.'' Michael said as he walked to the bar. Sue looked worried.

''Yep.'' Sue said as she took a swig of her beer.

''You must be relieved.'' Michael said. He took the beer off Sue.

''A little. Just worried now really.'' Sue said as she looked at the TV. It showed several people being arrested for being associated with Magician.

''What, that the people who worked with him are being exposed.'' Michael said as he looked at the screen.

''Makes sense right. People are being arrested.'' Sue said. She knew what was coming for her.

''They are but there is a way to get out of it.'' Michael said. Sue started to get curious.

''What?'' Sue asked.

''Join me.'' Michael said. Sue started to think.

Dave was walking into the Justice Forever HQ. He was still aching from what happened with Magician. He walked in to see something that made him really angry. Juicer was auditioning member.

''Wait, wait, wait. You can actually fly?'' Juicer said sounding excited.

''Not yet but in six months when the parts come I will.'' The hero said. He sounded nervous as he showed him the wings.

''Well come back in six months then.'' Juicer said. He sounded harsh and the hero looked depressed.

''What the fuck is going in here?'' Dave asked as he walked in.

''Just auditioning members.'' Juicer said. He didn't pay any attention to Dave.

''Auditioning? We don't audition.'' Dave said. He sounded annoyed.

''Then how do we filter out the shit heroes.'' Juicer asked. He then pulled a face as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dave just got annoyed, he thought about ripping his throat out.

''We don't and if we did, you wouldn't be in it.'' Dave said. Juicer looked offended.

''I'm the best bloody hero you have.''

''Really? When was the last time you ever helped anyone but yourself. You just slob around here, spend out money on shit and then have a go at us.''

''Well think about it this way. I have never been captured and I'm not shoving my dick in something that is probably a lesbian that masturbates with knives.'' Juicer yelled. Everyone looked in shock as the rage grew inside Dave.

''With knives?'' Dave asked. He sounded quiet. Juicer just smiled and walked closer to Dave.

''When she's not licking out some other dyke. Face is she's a crazy whore.'' Juicer said. All the heroes stood back in fear as Dave took a deep breathe.

Dave punched Juicer with all his strength. Juicer spat out several teeth and blood as he fell to the ground. He jumped up and was embarrassed by what just happened.

''You know if she heard you say that she would have castrated you.'' Dave said. He started at Juicer as he looked back in fear.

''You just created your own Magneto.'' Juicer said trying to man up. He stormed out.

''Magneto is a badass, you just take it up the ass.'' Dave yelled back at him.

''If anyone wants to join me, come.'' Juicer said as he walked out.

Carrie walked in as Juicer and several heroes left. Dave walked to another room to cool down.

''Do I want to know what has just happened?'' Carrie said as she walked in.

''Juicer said stuff about Mindy.'' Marty said.

''Stuff?'' Carrie asked. She looked worried.

''He said she masterbates with knives and called her crazy.'' Marty said.

''And lesbian.'' Todd added in.

''Yeah.'' Marty said.

''She cannot know. Ever.'' Carrie said. The others agreed.

Charlie and Marcus were in the police station. Mindy walked in and sat with them.

''Hey Mindy. Do you remember Charlie?'' Marcus said as he walked in.

''From the funeral?'' Mindy asked.

''Yeah. Nice to see you again.'' Charlie said as they shook hands.

''Same. So what is up?'' Mindy asked as she sat down.

''The golden mask. We need to find out who this guy is. Mindy I need you and the other heroes to find out who this guy is. Charlie I need you to do the same.'' Marcus explained.

''I'm not with them anymore.'' Charlie said. He sounded very stern about it.

''Who?'' Mindy asked. She was a little lost.

''Michael, from the funeral.'' Charlie explained.

''Why not?'' Marcus asked.

''I need to warn you guys. Michael is not who you think he is, he's planning something big and he has weapons.'' Charlie said. He seemed worried about it.

''Weapons?'' Marcus asked.

''What do you know of the Night Demon?'' Charlie said.

Mindy walked into Justice Forever. She looked around to see that the place was cleaner and more suitable. She was happy.

''Juicer certainly sorted himself out.'' Mindy said as she looked around. There were no more pizza boxes or general rubbish.

''Yeah, he left.'' Dave said as he hugged her.

''Why?'' Mindy asked.

''We had an argument.'' Dave said.

''What about?'' Mindy asked. She looked a little concerned.

''Just about him being….Him.'' Dave said.

''Oh. Ok. I'm just going to go over last nights tapes.'' Mindy said. She walked away.

''Did you erase the tapes?'' Marty asked. They all knew Mindy checked the tapes to see if anything had happened.

''No.'' Dave said. He was oblivious to what she was going to see.

''Dave….Come on.'' Marty said.

''Shit.'' Dave said after realising.

''Mother fucker.'' Mindy screamed. She started to walk towards the door. Dave jumped in front of her.

''You're angry.'' Dave said trying to get some sense into her.

''Yeah, I'm fucking angry.'' Mindy said.

''You do violent things when you're angry.'' Dave said. Mindy just looked at him.

''I do violent things when I'm calm, it's how I get calm numb nuts.'' Mindy said as if it was obvious.

''Mindy just let it go.'' Dave said. He hated Juicer but he didn't want anything like that to happen.

''He said I wank with knives.'' Mindy said. Dave started to think for a second.

''Just let it go.'' Dave said. It was the only logical response he could think of.

''I'm only going to cut off his-'' Mindy said before being cut off.

''Nope.'' Dave said.

''You punched him like a girl.'' Mindy yelled before storming off.

Carrie was in a coffee shop. She was in her outfit going on patrol. She had her coffee in her hand and was walking through the shop. She walked out and Charlie tapped her shoulder.

''Charlie.'' Carrie said as she realised it was him.

''Hey sis.'' Charlie said.

''How did you know?'' Carrie asked pointing to her mask.

''I saw his armour when I was a kid. Who else has that armour?'' Charlie asked.

''I like it.'' Carrie said.

''It's hideous.'' Charlie replied. Carrie saw a glimpse of Stephen at the corner of her eye.

Juicer and a group of superheroes were heading towards their headquarters. It was late at night and they were getting ready to fight Dave.

''We're going to crush them.'' Juicer said. He had at least twenty people with him.

They walked up to the house to find Mindy standing in front of it. They looked at her as she raised her middle fingers. The house then exploded and went up in flames. Juicer and his crew looked in shock as Mindy just stared at them.

''How did you find out where we fucking were?'' Juicer screamed.

''Amateur.'' Mindy yelled.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Sue is working with Michael, Charlie is working with Marcus, a superhero civil war has started, did Mindy do the right thing? Did Juicer deserve it? Next time:**

**Ralph is sat at his desk with a golden pickaxe. Carrie sees Stephen again.**

**''Civil war.'' Dave said looking at Juicer.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	8. Justice fuckers

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 8: Justice Fuckers

Carrie and Dave were talking to Mindy about what she did to Juicer. They were in Mindys apartment and made sure Mindy had no weapons.

''That was an act of terrorism.'' Dave said as he put the Butterfly Knives on a table.

''I've done worse.'' Mindy said. Dave and Carrie knew that.

''Mindy, they're not criminals and neither are we. You can't do stuff like that.'' Carrie explained.

''The bastard started it.'' Mindy yelled trying to justify herself.

''Mindy this is insane.'' Dave argued.

''You know what he said about me.'' Mindy yelled. She was getting angry.

''We remember but you cannot do this stuff again.'' Carrie said as she tried to calm Mindy down.

''Fine.'' Mindy said.

''We'll be keeping an eye on you for the next couple of days.'' Dave said.

''Fuck no.'' Mindy yelled.

''Yes.'' Dave replied.

''Fine.'' Mindy said. She gave up arguing with Dave.

''I'll take her away for the weekend or something.'' Dave said to Carrie.

''Sounds good.'' Carrie replied.

''You got much planned?'' Dave asked. Mindy was sat in her chair sulking or brooding as she insisted.

''Meeting with Charlie later.'' Carrie said.

''Where would we go?'' Mindy cut in.

''Somewhere peaceful.'' Dave said.

''Dammit.'' Mindy replied. She hated those kind places because nothing ever happened.

''Well have fun with Charlie. I'm going to get Mindy to stop sulking.'' Dave said.

''Brooding.'' Mindy yelled.

''Brooding.'' Dave said.

Juicer was walking down the street. He was with All Seeing Eye who kept posing for photographs.

''How many are you going to be in?'' Juicer asked as All Seeing Eye posed for a selfie.

''Till I get my own comic book series.'' All Seeing Eye replied as the woman took the selfie.

''Well we need to prepare for our civil war.'' Juicer said.

''We're actually going through with this?'' All Seeing Eye asked.

''Why wouldn't we?'' Juicer asked.

''I dunno maybe because Hit-Girl would castrate us all.'' All Seeing Eye replied.

''She's all talk.'' Juicer said. All Seeing Eye started to laugh at that.

''She really isn't. This hoe is crazy.'' All Seeing Eye replied.

The two are walking down the street. A black car pulls up in front of them and a man gets out. He opens the door and looks at them. Juicer was ready to fight him.

''In.'' The man said.

''Why?'' Juicer asked.

''In.'' The man said. He showed the two heroes his gun.

''I think we should run.'' All Seeing Eye said. Two men walked up to them and slapped their hands onto the heroes shoulders.

The two heroes got into the car and drove off.

Carrie and Charlie were at a cafe. They were drinking coffee.

''So what was your mother like?'' Carrie asked. They had been talking about Stephen.

''She was an interesting woman….Completely insane.'' Charlie said as he drunk the coffee.

''I know what you mean.'' Carrie said. She could remember what she said to her.

''How so?'' Charlie asked.

''My mum was insane, she used to lock me in a closet so that I would pray.'' Carrie said. It didn't make her depressed anymore but she did feel guilty.

''Wow, that is terrible…..The worst she did was make me ask a girl out.'' Charlie explained. Carrie started to laugh.

''I don't think she was insane.'' Carrie said laughing. Charlie started to chuckle.

''When dad left she got paranoid. Locked herself in, didn't trust anyone. Not even me at one point.'' Charlie explained. Carrie stopped laughing.

''Sorry.'' Carrie said feeling bad.

''Don't be.'' Charlie said.

''Why did he leave?'' Carrie asked.

''He was a killer Carrie. It's what kept him going and his purpose in life. Nothing could compete with it and once he left he could never go back.'' Charlie explained.

''Why?'' Carrie asked. Carrie saw Stephen in the corner of her eye again.

''He did something. Something he is not proud of. There is a reason we have our powers.'' Charlie explained.

Ralph was at in his office. He had a golden pick axe in his hand. He was swinging it around. Juicer and All Seeing Eye walked in.

''What do you want?'' Juicer asked as he sat down.

''Kick-Ass killed my brother, nearly killed my nephew and has been destroying everything I have spent so long to build….I know you hate Kick-Ass.'' Ralph replied. He sat down and put the pickaxe down onto the desk.

''I guess you have heard.'' Juicer replied.

''Civil war they're calling it. I have resources.'' Ralph said.

''And you're willing to give them to us?'' Juicer asked. The Skull and Bones gang walked in.

''But I want something from you first.'' Ralph said. The two heroes started to get scared.

''What?'' Juicer asked.

''I want you to send a message.'' Ralph said.

Dave and Mindy were walking down the street. They were in their costumes doing their last patrol before they set off. Mindy was enjoying it but Dave wouldn't let her have weapons. They turned a corner into an alley way. Juicer and three other men were stood there, waiting.

''Civil war then.'' Juicer said.

''Civil war. You know my patrol roots.'' Dave said.

''Didn't completely waste my time did I.'' Juicer replied.

''What do you want?'' Dave asked.

''Four guys we can take them.'' Mindy said.

''Just making sure you get my message.'' Juicer said. He and the others walked away.

''What is he on about?'' Dave asked. Mindy looked at a wall to see a load of graffiti.

''Look at the wall.'' Mindy said.

Dave and Mindy looked at the wall. It had the Justice Forever logo but with the Toxic Mega Cunts logo painted over it. The Justice Forever text had been changed to Justice Fuckers.

''Shit.'' Dave said to himself.

Sue and Michael were walking through his facility. They walked into a small room with a table in it. There was a body on the table with a blanket over it.

''What is this place?'' Sue asked.

''This is my facility. This part it the morgue.'' Michael explained.

''Why do you want me working with you?'' Sue asked as she looked around.

''Nearly twenty five years ago experiments were conducted to gain telekinetic soldiers….Us.'' Michael explained.

''You want me to write a story about you guys?'' Sue asked.

''I want you to post an article about us. It is time the world learnt of our existence and what we have.'' Michael said. There were loud screams heard. Sue looked out to see what looked like a paramedic screaming. A woman is standing next to him with a helmet that was similar to what Spectrum had.

''Why?'' Sue asked. The paramedic started to change.

''World is changing Sue….Telekinetics are known to the world, they need to know what their government has done.''

''This doesn't sound right.'' Sue said. She started to get scared. Michael made the door lock.

''Welcome to the new age.'' Michael said.

Michael used his powers to remove the blanket. Sue looked at the body that was on the table.

''She is dead.'' Sue said as she looked at the body.

''We are the future….Isn't that right, Miss Snell.'' Michael said.

Rachel Lang was on the table.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; The civil war has started and Juicer has sided with Ralph. What did Stephen do? Should I do another Stephen based chapter like in the previous story. Rachel Lang, should she be resurrected? Next time:**

**The Skull and Bones gang are walking down the street. Carrie and Darren are on top of a building.**

**''Life returns.'' Tommy Ross saids to Sue.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	9. HQ

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 9: HQ

Carrie and Darren are standing on top of a building. They are looking over the city. It was the middle of the day and they were fairly tired.

''Golden masks? For the worst of the worst.'' Carrie asked as she looked at the shining city. It was still being rebuilt.

''For the people who broke our rules. Killed innocence, our own and betrayed us.'' Darren explained.

''Like my father?'' Carrie asked.

''Stephen left because he had to. He was never given the golden mask.'' Darren explained.

''So yes.'' Carrie said. She saw the prison in which he died, nothing could describe the pain she felt. She could still remember Stephen dying. She wanted to go to the institution he was at and kill him.

Marcus walked up to them.

''No Mindy?'' Marcus said as he walked up to the two.

''She's busy.'' Darren said. He handed Marcus a coffee.

''Juicer and his guys?'' Marcus asked as he took a sip.

''It's got her spooked.'' Carrie said. She walked up to them.

''It's got me spooked.'' Marcus replied.

The man with the golden mask walks up to them.

''Where did you come from?'' Darren asked as the man walked up to them.

''I made my own way up.'' The golden mask said.

''Why are we here?'' Marcus asked.

''Sue Snell is now working with Michael.'' The Gold mask said.

''What?'' Carrie asked. She was suddenly starting to panic.

''You know her?'' The gold mask asked.

''Once.'' Carrie said.

Juicer was inside Ralphs mansion. Ralph and Vic Gigante walked up to him.

''Why am I here? I'm organising a mass fight.'' Juicer said. He was drinking a can of pop.

''You wont be able to get the numbers up.'' Ralph said. He and Vic took Juicer into the living room.

''Well you said you were going to help me out.'' Juicer said. He seemed a little intimidated.

''I am. Which is why I have created my own battleplan.'' Ralph explained. He handed Juicer a folder.

''Why should I follow it?'' Juicer said as he looked through it.

''Because if you don't. I will fucking castrate you with some toilet cleaner.'' Chris said as he walked in. Both arms and legs were now metallic, Juicer looked in fear as he looked at the devilish smile.

''Isn't it great Chris came back.'' Ralph said. The three men started to smile as they poured a glass of whisky.

''Splendid.'' Juicer said. He felt like he was going to wet himself.

''I'll look forward to working with you.'' Chris said as he downed the drink.

''We already have something planned.'' Vic said smiling. Chris' new arms were almost like a cyborgs.

Sue was in Michaels facility. They were standing in a small, dark room. The lights came on and it was very similar to an interrogation room. Sue started to get scared.

''Don't worry, that isn't what I'm trying to do here.'' Michael said. Sue started to calm down.

''So what are we doing?'' Sue asked as she looked around. She was still paranoid.

''Shadow Face wants to show you her trick.'' Michael said as he exited the room.

''Trick?'' Sue asked.

''A magic trick.'' Tommy said. He was standing in the corner in the tuxedo he wore before he died.

''Tommy?'' Sue asked. She felt like her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. She knew he wasn't actually there.

''Life returns.'' Tommy said as he smiled. Sue walked over and touched him, he seemed so real.

''You can't be.'' Sue said as she looked into his eyes.

''I'm not.'' Tommy said. He then turned to the version Sue saw after he died. He was burnt to the bone and blood was still drippin. Sue then screamed.

''Please, get me out of here.'' Sue screamed. She ran towards the door as the rotting Tommy stood there.

''Get rid of that thing.'' Michael whispered into a microphone. He was sat in a control room by himself.

The image of Tommy then disappeared. Sue started to calm down and the door opened. She walked out and ran up to Michael.

''What the fuck was that?'' Sue asked.

''It wasn't supposed to happen. She is going to go and work with Night Demon.'' Michael explained.

''But, but.'' Sue said. She couldn't get her words together.

''We salvaged it from Spectrum. We altered it obviously, she got that from your memories.'' Michael explained. Sue was still panicking.

It was late at night. Juicer was walking down the street with Chris. The Skull and Bones gang were walking with them. They headed towards the Justice Forever HQ.

''You sure about this?'' Juicer asked. He sounded really nervous.

''Don't be a pussy.'' Chris practically spat at him. They continued to walk down the cold, dark street.

A few hours later Dave and Mindy were at a restaurant. They had just finished their meal and were ready to pay.

''This way nice.'' Dave said as he paid the bill. He and Mindy got up and left the restaurant.

''It was. Nice to get away.'' Mindy said. They left the restaurant and walked down the road.

''Do you want to head to the HQ?'' Dave asked. He and Mindy took out their phones. They had a rule in which you had to turn your phones off when at restaurants.

''Yeah, better do.'' Mindy said as she turned hers on.

''We gotta go.'' Dave said. He looked terrified and Mindy checked hers.

''Fuck. Call Carrie.'' Mindy said. The two ran for the car and quickly drove off.

Carrie and Dave were speeding down the street and heading for the Justice Forever HQ. They parked their car on the curb and sprinted towards the HQ. Mindy was on the phone to Carrie but she couldn't get through.

''Carrie, ring me back for fuck sake.'' Mindy said. They turned round the corner and Mindy put her phone down.

A man was lying on the ground covered in blood. The words 'Justice Fuckers' were written on the wall with blood. He was wearing a superhero costume but it was difficult to see who he was, his face had been brutally beaten.

''What the fuck happened?'' Dave asked. Mindy just looked in shock. She opened the lift and headed down.

The two walked out of the lift. They walked into the HQ and were shocked. They looked at the twenty bloody corpses that were on the floor. Blood was all over the walls as if it was painted on. Dave picked up one of the hundred bullet shells on the ground. He felt sick inside, it then turned to rage.

''Who did this?'' Mindy asked. She looked at the corpse of Marty. His throat had been practically torn off. Dave looked at his dead friend and then he spotted Todd, whose insides were hanging out. A tear went down his cheek.

''They will die.'' Dave said. He was very calm and silent.

Mindy walked over to a computer which had a video loaded. She played it to see Chris on screen. The Skull and Bones gang were busy killing everyone. Juicer was standing by Chris.

''Hello Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. I'm back.'' Chris said. He took out his knife and slashed Battle-Guys throat. Chris started to then torture Todd.

''There's something about him. After all these years, everything that has ever happened. I do not want people to die and I do not wish for them to die but if there was any man on this FUCKING planet that should just stay dead. It is him and I am going to make sure he does.'' Dave said. He was furious and wanted blood. He took off his glasses and Mindy as even frightened by the look on his face.

''Better check on that whore cousin of yours.'' Chris said to the camera.

''Carrie.'' Mindy said. She was panicking.

Carrie was sat on her sofa. She just heard the voicemail from Mindy. There was a knock at the door and Darren went to answer it.

''Mindy seems to be in trouble, I'm going to check on her.'' Carrie yelled.

''Ok.'' Darren said. He went to open the door. He opened it slightly and an explosion pushed him back. The Skull and Bones gang burst in.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Sue saw Tommy again, did you like it? Chris is back and he is working with Juicer. The Justice Forever HQ, what did you think? Next time:**

**Chris and Dave are fighting in the middle of the street. Sue is holding her child, whilst crying.**

**''War. Has. Come.'' Ralph said.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	10. Conversation with the dead

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 10: Conversation with the dead

Darren was on the ground, unconscious and wounded from the blast. The Skull and Bones gang walked in and approached Carrie.

''Daughter of the Dead Hunter. Ready to die?'' Vig asked. He took out his pistol and fired. The bullet stopped in the middle of the air.

''Are you?'' Carrie asked. She threw the bullet back killing one of the gang members.

''Open fire.'' Vic screamed. The Skull and Bones gang started to fire everything they had at Carrie.

Carrie stopped the bullets in the air and then made a sword fly towards her. She threw it at another one of the gang members, impaling him. Carrie then made a gun fly towards her.

''Darren?'' Carrie yelled. Darren was on the ground groaning.

One of the gang members walked up to him and put his foot on Darren. He then pointed his shotgun at his head.

''Pathetic.'' The gang member said. Darren took a knife from his pocket.

''Fuck you.'' Darren said as he launched the knife into the gang members ankle. He then pushed the gang member over before he could get shot.

Darren then slashed the gang members throat. He then took his shotgun and walked off, looking for the others.

Vig was in the kitchen. He looked out of the window to see an alley way and some bins. Carrie and Darren met up in the living room. Vig got a grenade ready and threw it at them.

''Grenade.'' Darren yelled. He grabbed hold of Carries arm, ready to take her to cover. Carrie used her powers to push the grenade back. The grenade went off in the air and sets Vig on fire. Vic shoots the window and jumps out.

Vic crashes into the bins and starts to rip off his armour. He runs down the street without his armour and mask. Carrie and Darren walk into the kitchen.

''We need to move.'' Carrie said. She looked around the kitchen. It was in pieces. The cupboards were broken and all the plates had been smashed.

''Call Mindy.'' Darren said. He picked up a photo of the two that had been smashed.

Mindy and Dave were walking down the street. They were tired and a little scared. They had no where to go because of Chris.

''I just got off with Carrie. She and Darren took down three of the Skull and Bones gang.'' Mindy explained. She put her phone back into her pocket.

''Just one left then.'' Dave said. He was still angry and wanted revenge.

A car came speeding down the street. The window rolled down and a man started firing at Dave and Mindy. Mindy started to shoot the cars wheels and it flipped. Chris kicked the door open and walked out. He had an assault rifle in His hand. He looked at Dave and Mindy. Dave was shocked by his metallic arms and legs.

''You.'' Dave said. Chris just smiled.

Chris started to shoot at the two heroes who just ran for cover. They hid behind a car and Chris fires his grenade launcher at it. Dave and Mindy ran out the way but Mindy was knocked unconscious. Dave jumped over a car and ran towards Chris.

Chris threw his gun to the ground and took out a knife. Dave punches him in the face.

''Good to see you again Kick-Ass.'' Chris said. He then punched Dave in the chest. The metallic arm made the pain worse. Chris then went to stab him but Dave jumped out of the way and then went for the machine gun. He fired the last shots he had left but Chris defended himself with his metallic arms.

''Just die you fuck.'' Dave said. He loaded the grenade launcher. Chris ripped a car door off and used it to block the grenade. He was thrown back by the explosion and he hit a car.

''Mother fucker.'' Chris said. He then started to run towards Dave.

''No, that is you.'' Dave said. He dodges Chris' punch and then punches Chris in the stomach and then the face several times.

''Enough.'' Chris yelled. He then threw Dave off him and then walked towards him. Dave tried to get up but Chris kicked him in the leg, breaking it.

''God dammit.'' Dave screamed. Chris was about to stamp on his chest but the man with the golden mask drove up to him on his motor cycle. He jumped off and the bike smacked Chris' left arm, denting it.

Golden mask took out two uzis and started to fire. Chris ran for cover. A helicopter flew up to them and started to shoot at Golden mask. Chris jumped on and it flew away.

''Mindy.'' Dave said as he limped up to her. She was unconscious and had a few scars over her.

Sue was sat in her apartment. She was holding her child in her arms and crying.

''I saw your father. Just as beautiful as I remember, I wish you could see him, I wish he was alive to hold you. I miss him so much.'' Sue said. She was crying her eyes out.

Michael was watching this from his computer.

''It's been too long.'' Ralph said, the younger Stephen standing behind him. Michael turned off the computer.

''How are you?'' Michael asked. He knew is was an illusion but still, it was good to see him again.

''Dead.'' Ralph replied. He was a young, blonde man who looked like he was fresh out the army.

''Of course.'' Michael said smiling.

''You know what you are doing is wrong. We despised the Council of Five.'' Ralph explained.

''And your enemy Ralph D'Amico is one of them.'' Michael said.

''And I was killed by a Magician.'' Ralph said.

''After you went off with Nastavnik.'' Michael said, he sounded bitter.

''I had to. I couldn't control it.'' Ralph argued.

''We could have helped you. We were in the same boat.'' Michael yelled.

''I had a family.'' Ralph yelled back.

''You had families. You had a son who you loved and a wife.'' Michael said.

''Who died.'' Ralph said.

''It wasn't your fault.'' Michael said feeling guilty.

''The superheroes are going to war. The Council of Five will get involved. Listen to me carefully. War. Has. Come.'' Ralph said.

''Enough.'' Michael said. Ralph disappeared.

''Do not go into my head Shadow Face.'' Michael said.

Carrie and Marcus were in the hospital room. Mindy was on a bed being treated for the head wound. Charlie walked in with some coffees.

''Hey guys.'' Charlie said as he handed everyone their coffee.

''So the Mother Fucker is back?'' Marcus said. He was in deep thought.

''Yeah.'' Carrie said.

''What are we going to do?'' Charlie asked. He looked at the unconscious Mindy and felt a little scared.

''The remainders of Justice Forever have been taken in for their own protection but I don't know how long they will last.'' Marcus said.

''This is a war.'' Carrie said.

Dave walked in. He was devastated.

''Where did he get those arms and legs?'' Dave asked.

''I have a friend at the CIA. He says they're from the Council of Five or the Fraternity.'' Marcus explained.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Mindy is in hospital. The Skull and Bones gang have been killed except for Vic. The Council of Five and Fraternity, I know they're from Wanted but I wanted to add them in but only the name. Next time:**

**Ralph is in a meeting with four other people. Chris is fixing his arm.**

**''I am Kick-Ass.'' Dave said with a gun in his hand.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	11. Council of Five

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 11: Council of Five

Ralph was sat around a table. There were four others sitting there in a brown room. There were files and tablets on the table. Ralph looked at the other four leaders. There was Professor Bruce Firth, he was in his middle ages and his hair was greying. He wore a grey suit that matched his stubble. He made millions from taking over the gambling industry and moving money through charities.

Alex Hawke or the 'Hacker' runs a large group of online hackers and cyber terrorists known as the 'Unknown'. He was in his early twenties and was wearing a red suit. He had small wire glasses that were the same colour as his blonde hair.

Sarah Judeh. She was an arms dealer who had connections with gangs and terrorist cells all over the country, Europe and Africa. She was in her thirties, darkened skin and black hair.

Steve Rictus was an Australian mercenary with connections in the CIA, MI5 and the FSB. He organised the meetings and runs Wall Street firms. He is in his fifties, slit back black hair and a pale face.

''So how are your superhero problems Ralphie?'' Sarah asked. She was chuckling slightly.

''Taking care of it.'' Ralph said. He seemed annoyed by that.

''Rumour has it you created your own Red Wedding.'' Alex said laughing.

''We had to set an example.'' Ralph said. He seemed more stern.

''And this Rabbit drug?'' Steve asked. He had worked with Stephen in the past and even liked him a little which meant he hated Magician.

''The Magician got put in the Benedict Institution, nobody will buy the drug if it isn't supplied by him.'' Ralph explained.

''Supplied by a psychopath?'' Steve asked. The hate was visible in his eyes.

''By the creator. There are a lot of copycat drugs which don't give you the same feeling.'' Ralph explained.

''And what about your nephew? Can't he do something about Magician?'' Sarah asked.

''We're working on it.'' Ralph said.

''And the telekinetics?'' Bruce asked.

''I'll take care of it.'' Ralph said getting annoyed.

''But I don't believe that. These telekinetics have been a problem since they were created and you won't do a god damn thing about them.'' Bruce yelled.

''I'm on it Bruce. They're not any organisation they're the telekinetics the army built. Dead Hunter was apart of that unit and you know what he was capable of.'' Ralph argued.

''And you saw who killed him. The Council needs five members and I know people who are itching for a place.'' Bruce said.

Carrie was sitting by Mindys bed. Mindy had woken up and was recovering from her head injury. Mindy was eating some jelly whilst Carrie read a magazine.

''So what is Dave up to?'' Mindy asked.

''He's gone a little….You.'' Carrie said.

''Oh dear.'' Mindy said. She looked worried.

''I think Darren has gone with him as well which is not going to help.'' Carrie said.

''Why aren't you supervising them?'' Mindy asked.

''How much trouble can they really get into?'' Carrie asked. She then started to think.

''Are you still that naive?'' Mindy asked.

''Shit.'' Carrie said. Mindy just nodded.

Dave and Darren were in an illegal gambling den. There were three men on the ground covered in blood.

''Where does Chris D'Amico live. We know he comes here so cut the fucking bullshit.'' Dave said.

''Control yourself Dave.'' Darren said as he saw the anger build up.

''I am Kick-Ass.'' Dave said as he picked up a gun. He then smashed the thugs with it.

''For christ sake.'' Darren said. He went to restrain Dave but he got pushed away.

''I want him dead. After everything he has done and all the people he has killed. It was my fault Darren that they're dead because I failed to kill him.'' Dave yelled. He was clearly upset.

''This is not your way.'' Darren said.

Chris was sat in his room. He was fixing his damaged arm with a screwdriver. A few wires were out of place and a few sparks. Ralph walked in.

''How's your arm?'' Ralph asked.

''I think it will be fine.'' Chris said. He moved his arm around and it worked normally.

''Good. I have a job for you.'' Ralph said.

''A job?'' Chris asked.

''We need a distraction. The heroes are becoming to much of a problem and we need it to change that.'' Ralph explained.

''How?'' Chris asked.

''Release the Magician.'' Ralph said. Chris smiled.

Sue was walking around the base. She was still a little depressed but she thought she would be fine. She was up to a man who was on a computer. He had long, scruffy black hair and a very pale face except for the blackness around his eyes. He was very twitchy and was only wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

''Hey.'' Sue said.

''Hey.'' The man said. He picked up a drink and struggled drinking due to the shaking.

''You ok?'' Sue asked.

''Kill me.'' The man said.

The man fell to the ground screaming in agony. His skin went pitch black and his eyes went blood red. He ripped off his shirt and he started to grow. His fingers turned into claws and wings started to grow from his back. He turned into a giant black, demon like being. It was roaring at Sue.

''Help.'' Sue yelled.

''Sue get back. Shadow Face.'' Michael yelled as he grabbed hold of Sue.

Night Demons eyes turned white and turned back into the man. He curled up into a ball and started to cry.

''What happened?'' Sue asked.

''Night Demon. He was a genetic experiment to create monsters…...He can't control it.'' Michael explained.

''Kill me.'' The man screamed.

Carrie was walking down the street. She saw Dave and Darren walking down covered in blood.

''What happened?'' Carrie asked.

''I want Chris dead.'' Dave said.

''So do I.'' Carrie said.

''Carrie. We need to leave New York now.'' Darren said. He looked scared.

''Why?'' Carrie asked.

Magician was in his cell. He was sitting on the ground scratching his arm and smiling. The words 'Blood of Heroes' were written all over the wall. He started to rock in his spot. Chris was walking down the dark, gloomy corridor. He looked at several of the cell inmates who were screaming or rocking on the spot. Some were reciting the same sentences over and over.

''You can't be here.'' A guard said as he saw Chris. He ran up to Chris but was shot before he could do anything. Chris walked up to a cell door and opened the window. Magician walked up to it and smiled.

''Chris or is it the Mother fucker?'' Magician asked.

''That doesn't matter anymore. I'm here to break you out.'' Chris said.

''How come?'' Magician asked.

''I want you to relaunch Rabbit.'' Chris said. Magician liked the sound of this.

''I have just the formula.'' Magician said. Chris broke the lock with his metal arms and Magician walked out.

''You sure?'' Chris asked.

''I know what I'm doing.'' Magician said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; First proper appearance of Night Demon who was created by Braconte, same with Shadow Face. What did Dave and Darren do? What will Magician do? Would you like more of the council. Next Time:**

**Mindy and Carrie were walking through a chinese restaurant. Several thugs were firing machine guns.**

**''You cannot die because you do not live.'' Magician said. His face looked like it was rotting.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	12. Magicians return

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 12: Magicians return

Carrie and Mindy were walking out of the hospital. Mindy had a few stitches in her head and they were heading for a car. Dave and Darren were already waiting inside. The two had managed to wash the blood of themselves.

''Come on, we've got to go.'' Darren said.

''What did you do?'' Carrie asked as the two go in.

''Look it doesn't matter right now but we need to go.'' Dave said.

''What did you do?'' Mindy asked.

''I killed this guy, I beat him to death.'' Dave said. He was really depressed about what he did, Mindy understood what he had done, he wasn't a natural killer.

''Then why are we leaving?'' Carrie asked.

''We need to lay low for a few weeks.'' Darren said.

''What has happened?'' Mindy asked.

Flashback

Dave and Darren were in the gambling den. They were interrogating one of the three guys who were covered in blood.

''Then what is my way because people keep dying.'' Dave said. Darren started to think.

''You're a hero. You think around these problems.'' Darren said. Dave sat down and pondered.

''This needs to end.'' Dave said angrily.

''You bunch of assholes.'' The man said. He was covered in blood and missing teeth.

''What?'' Darren asked.

''So blind.'' The man said laughing his head off.

Dave looked at his phone. There was a message alert about a video that was posted on Youtube.

''Oh shit.'' Dave said.

''What?'' Darren asked.

Dave showed him the video. It was a picture of the heroes and their secret identities all on a Youtube video with the song 'Bullet with butterfly wings'.

End flashback

''So everyone has been leaked?'' Carrie asked.

''How?'' Mindy asked. The two girls were panicking.

''A real mother fucker.'' Dave said.

''Another video has been posted.'' Mindy said as she checked her phone. She and Carrie watched it in the back.

Magician was sat there with Blast hammer tied to a chair. He was covered in blood and crying. Magician was wearing his asylum clothes but with a red jacket over it. He was holding a clipboard and a knife.

''Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you a late night extravaganza with your host the magician and my lovely guest um, what's your name?'' Magician asked. The camera stayed still as Magician put a gun to Blast Hammer.

''My name is Blast hammer.'' Blast Hammer said as he coughed up some blood.

''Your real fucking name.'' Magician yelled. He then shot Blast Hammer in the leg and he screamed.

''It's Parker Sawyers.'' He screamed.

''And he will be testing Rabbit 2.0.'' Magician said. He injected Parker with the syringe.

Parker started to scream as he hallucinated.

''Kill me please.'' Parker begged as the everything started to rot.

''You cannot die because you do not live.'' Magician said. He looked like he was rotting, Parker screamed and was then shot by Magician.

''So Mindy McCready and Carrie White….Do you have what it takes to complete my challenge? Ten million for the person who kills the most heroes, the clue is on Youtube….Proof will be needed.'' Magician then said to the camera. He was waving his gun in the air and smiling.

Mindy turned off the video. The four tried to process what had just happened.

''He leaked the heroes.'' Carrie said.

''We need to find him now.''

Marcus was in his office. It was hectic as calls were coming in about all the superhero identities. They were busy investigating the massacre but it seems Magician has posted the video and carnage was starting. There were dozens of videos of heroes being killed online….It made Marcus sick to the stomach. Mindy phoned him.

''Mindy it's hectic here. What is going on?'' Marcus said as he tried to take off several videos.

''Where is Magician?'' Mindy asked.

''I got Charlie on it.'' Marcus said.

Charlie was on a rooftop. Gold mask was standing there. They were at least ten meters apart and just staring at each other.

''The son of the Dead Hunter. Tell me why you left Michaels group.'' Golden mask asked.

''Tell me who you are.'' Charlie said.

''You could just find out for yourself.'' Golden mask said. Charlie looked into his mind.

''...You can't be.'' Charlie said as he found his identity. The two heard a large bang and ran downstairs.

Magician walked into the precinct. Marcus saw him from his office and ran for his gun.

''Magician.'' Marcus screamed.

Magician took out two grenades and threw them inside. He walked away before the grenades exploded killing nearly everyone inside. Magician was throwing grenades into every room he could find including the toilets. Golden mask ran up to him firing his gun. Magician shot him twice in the leg with bullet that had been dipped in Rabbit. Magician walked over to him and removed his mask.

''Let's see who you really are.'' Magician said. Golden mask saw a burning face. He grabbed a syringe that was on Magicians belt and injected it into him.

''Your worst nightmare.'' Golden mask said. His face resembled Stephen but bleeding. Magician threw some liquid onto him.

''What's that behind your ear?'' Magician asked. He took a fireball from behind his ear and ignited Golden mask.

Golden mask then ran for the window whilst Magician ran off. Charlie ran up to him with a gun but was shot before he could do anything. He then read Magicians mind and took out his phone when he left.

''Carrie you know Best Wok?'' Charlie said as he held onto his bleeding stomach.

Carrie and Mindy forced the boys to drive them to Chinatown. They drove down the street looking for the Best Wok.

''There are hundred of these places.'' Dave said looking at his phone.

''That one is the one Charlie said.'' Carrie said pointing to a restaurant. Carrie and Mindy got out of the car.

''We'll go round the back.'' Dave and Darren said. They had their blunt weapons and walked off. Carrie and Mindy walked inside.

The restaurant was completely empty but perfectly placed out. Carrie and Mindy walked inside and got a little worried. Magician walked up to them.

''If it isn't Mindy and Carrie. Hit-Girl and the Prom Queen. It's so good to see you again.'' Magician said. He was holding his cane and had a torn top hat.

''I should have killed you.'' Mindy said.

''Are you not going to ask me how I got hold of all that information about the superheroes?'' Magician asked looking offended.

''Juicer?'' Carrie asked.

''Wrong.'' Magician said. A group of thugs jumped up from behind the bar and upper floor with machine guns.

''Then who?'' Carrie asked.

''Ask your friend with the golden mask.'' Magician said smiling.

The thugs started to fire their guns at the two heroes. The bullets stopped before they could find their target. There was at least a hundred bullets in the air. Carrie had her hand raised and just stared at Magician in the eyes.

''You killed my father.'' Carrie said as she just looked at him.

''And you killed your mother.'' Magician replied. This was the thing that got Carrie very angry. She threw her hand down and the bullets flew back cutting the thugs apart. Magician was unharmed by any of the bullets, to his surprise.

''I thought you were going to kill me.'' Magician said.

''You are going to have a more painful death.'' Carrie said as she walked towards him. She felt like she did on that night, with the laughing.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Is Marcus, Charlie and Golden mask dead? Should Carrie kill Magician. Next time:**

**Chris throws someone against a wall. Michael and Sue are having a drink.**

**''This world is burning.'' Ralph said.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	13. A burning city

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 13: A burning city

Carrie was stood there, staring at Magician. All those years of therapy and trying to become normal starting to unwind as that horrible night returned. She could hear the laughing in the back of her mind. She could remember the night and even when he killed Stephen, her father.

''What are you going to do?'' Magician asked. His heart then started to hurt.

''I'm going to stop your heart.'' Carrie said as Magician screamed out in pain.

Mindy was yelling at Carrie but she couldn't get anywhere near her. Carrie had created some form of shield to protect them.

''Carrie, stop this please.'' Mindy yelled. She didn't want Carrie to do this.

Dave and Darren were at the back. They had just defeated three guards. They looked at the door and the lock.

''All yours.'' Darren said as he back off. Dave was about to smack it with his baton.

''Kick-Ass….More like Ass-Kisser.'' Juicer yelled as he walked towards them.

''That makes no sense.'' Darren said.

''Yeah whose ass am I kissing?'' Dave asked.

''Shut the fuck up….Dave.'' Juicer said smiling. He flicked his fists and they lit up with a bright light. Electricity was dancing around his mechanical fists.

''You first?'' Darren asked.

''Coming from the ninja.'' Dave said as he ran towards him.

Dave swung for Juicer who jumped out of the way. Juicer punched Dave with his electric fist. He energy form it pushed Dave back and he smashed against the wall. Darren ran towards him and jumped off the wall. He was jumping towards Juicer ready to break his collarbone but he punched Darren and threw him back.

''Such rubbish heroes.'' Juicer said. He recharged the gloves so they were even more powerful. He just stared and smiled.

''Such a shit villain.'' Dave yelled as he smacked Juicer in the back with his rod.

''Asshole.'' Juicer yelled. He went to punch Dave but missed. Dave then smacked him with his batons twice.

''You're not a hero. You are a fat, lazy, fuck.'' Dave said as he planted the metal baton onto Juicers face. He could hear the bone in his jaw snap in half like raw spaghetti. Juicer fell to the ground covered in blood and consumed with pain.

''Fuck you.'' Juicer screamed. He recharged his gloves and jumped up. He went to punch Dave but he dodged out of the way. He tripped and fell into a large puddle. The increased amount of electricity danced through the water and on him. Juicer screamed so loudly the two heroes could not even think.

Dave and Darren stared at the screaming Juicer. Darren nodded to his friend and Dave picked one of the guns on the ground. He pointed it at Juicer for a few moments and then turned around, he shot the lock on the door. The two walked inside as Juicer was screaming.

Sue and Michael were sat in Michael's office. They were drinking coffee and watching the news broadcast. People were being killed in the streets and the police were being picked off.

''Criminals, heroes and magicians…..What do you think?'' Michael asked.

''The whole city is collapsing.'' Sue said as she watched footage from a large gunfight between SWAT and a group of criminals.

''Which is good.'' Michael said as he drunk his drink.

''How?'' Sue asked. She did not understand.

''It creates a hole in power, I intend on filling that hole.'' Michael said.

''I'm really worried about my daughter.'' Sue said. That was all she could think about.

''Night Demon and Shadow Face are watching her.'' Michael said trying to reassure her.

''Will they be ok?'' Sue asked.

Shadow Face and the human form of Night Demon were sta in the apartment watching the baby. They were watching Adventure Time on the television.

''Don't make me go inside your mind.'' Shadow Face said as Night Demon looked distant. She had light brown hair and wore a dark blue costume. Her face was tanned but she looked tired.

''You can if you want but you know what is inside it.'' Night Demon said. He hadn't slept in weeks and wanted to die.

''It's the fucking purge.'' A man screamed as he fired his shotgun at their door. Night Demon transformed into the monster and flew towards him. He smashed the door down and grabbed hold of the pruger. He roared into his faced before clawing him. Shadow Face then turned him back into a man.

Golden mask got up off the ground. His suit was covered in burn marks and and his mask was gone. His face was not that badly injured but had a few burns. He kept it in the shadows so nobody could see it. A policeman ran up to him.

''Are you ok?'' The policeman asked. Golden mask kept his face hidden.

''Marcus? Charlie? Magician?'' Golden mask said. he struggled talking due to the dehydration and burns.

''I don't know.'' The policeman said.

''I need to find Magician.'' Golden mask said. He jumped into the building looking for Marcus and Charlie. He was walking down the corridor to find the bleeding Charlie.

''Charlie. Where is Magician?'' Golden mask asked.

''It can't be you.'' Charlie said as he looked at his face.

Ralph was sitting at his desk watching the city burn from his laptop. He was drinking whisky and smiling. Chris and Vic walked in and sat down. Ralph poured them a glass.

''This world is burning.'' Ralph said a she watched the footage.

''I know. I've seen the news.'' Vic said.

''The police are failing and so are the heroes. New York will need a new leader.'' Ralph explained.

''You?'' Vic asked smiling.

''Exactly.'' Ralph said.

''Looking forward to it.'' Vic said raising his glass. He could imagine himself as the commissioner.

''But there is one problem.'' Ralph said. Vic started to worry.

''Which is?'' Vic asked.

''My gang is full of corruption and loose ends….Like you.'' Ralph said. Chris jumped up and threw Vic against the wall.

''What is going on?'' Vic yelled. He struggled speaking due to being choked.

''You're a loose end Vic. You betrayed the law and you could betray me plus you know to much. Chris.'' Ralph said. Chris choked Vics neck until his throat was crushed.

''Fuck…..You….'' Vic whispered. Chris let go and the neck was crushed.

''Now we begin again. Kill the others.'' Ralph said.

''Gladly.'' Chris said. He walked out of the room after taking Vics gun.

Ralph walked over to his computer and set out bounties for all of his men.

Carrie was looking at the dying Magician. Her power started to go down and Mindy knocked Carrie out whilst she had a chance. Dave and Darren ran over to her to make sure she was alright. Magician took a breathe of air and looked at her.

''Why?'' Magician whispered.

''You're going to fry.'' Mindy said. She knocked out Magician. Golden Mask burst in.

''Charlie told me where to find him. He and Marcus have been taken by the hospital.'' Golden mask said as he walked towards Mindy.

''You mother fucker.'' Mindy said before punching him. Dave and Darren were shocked to discover who he was.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Who is Golden mask? What will Ralph and Michael do when trying to get power? What is Magicians fate? Next time:**

**Carrie looked at Golden masks face and was crying. Chris and Dave were fighting on a burning bridge.**

**''We leave tonight.'' Carrie said.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	14. Ghost of the past

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 14: Ghost of the past

Darren and Dave were staring at golden mask. His face was covered in scars, bruises and blood. His left ear has been heavily burnt and was covered in blood. Mindy was stood there incredibly annoyed.

''When she finds out.'' Mindy said. She was really angry.

''Let me do it.'' Golden mask said cutting in.

''For fuck sake.'' Mindy yelled.

''What is going on?'' Carrie said. She started to wake up and her head was aching.

''I've got to go.'' Golden mask said. He turned around and started to walk out.

''Oh no you don't.'' Mindy said pointing a gun at him. Golden mask stopped. His face was hidden in the shadows. Carrie got up and nearly fell over. Darren ran over to catch her.

''What happened?'' Carrie asked. Her eyes were a little unfocused.

''You lost control again.'' Darren said as he looked at her. He didn't want her to see.

''Who are you?'' Carrie asked as she saw Golden mask.

''I need to go.'' Golden mask said as he continued walking for the door. He would deal with magician later.

''Don't even think about it.'' Mindy said.

''Shoot me….If you can.'' Golden mask said. He was about to walk out the door when Mindy took the shot.

The bullet flew towards Golden mask. He turned around and the bullet stopped in mid air. It then hovered in the air and then Golden mask took the bullet. His face was now visible. Mindy knew who it was but hated him at the moment. Carrie pushed away from Darren wand walked towards him. She looked at him with a tear down her cheek.

''Why?'' Carrie asked.

''I got too loud. I had to step into the shadows again.'' Golden mask said as he took a step back into the shadows.

''I buried you.'' Carrie said.

''And I didn't want to do what I did.'' Golden mask said defending himself. He knew what he did was wrong though.

''Then why return?'' Carrie asked.

''Carrie listen to me.'' Golden mask begged.

''No. Just go dad, I buried you.'' Carrie said. She turned around and walked towards Mindy. Stephen jumped out of the shadows and took hold of her shoulder.

''Let me explain.'' Stephen said.

''Explain then.'' Carrie said looking into his eyes.

''Carrie I have been a mercenary for a very long time and I have made some very dangerous enemies. Every time I ran away it was because they started to find out where I was. Listen to me very carefully when I say this, there is a reason you are telekinetic and I made a choice a very long time ago and I angered many people.'' Stephen explained.

''Who?'' Carrie asked.

''The people who gave us this power.'' Stephen explained.

''We leave tonight.'' Carrie said as she walked back over to Mindy. She wiped away her tears and just wanted to forget this all happened.

''Stand and fight.'' Stephen said.

''Why? Last time we stood and fought I lost you. To many people have died.'' Carrie said.

''And more will.'' Stephen argued.

''I've seen enough blood for one lifetime.'' Carrie said. The other three agreed.

''Darren, Mindy...The two who are natural killers are backing away from a fight.'' Stephen said.

''We will return but when we are needed.'' Mindy said. Stephen walked out.

''I hope you know what you are doing.'' Stephen said.

A group of Ralphs men burst in. They were waving their guns in the air and looked terrified. People were killing them in the street as the city was consumed by violence.

''What the fuck?'' The thugs yelled as they saw the heroes. Stephen threw smoke grenades at them then a real grenade. He ran away and then the heroes did.

Carrie, Mindy, Dave and Darren ran out into the street. The police and gang members were shooting at each other, it was a like a war in the streets. The four heroes ran through the street and into a building.

''We need a car.'' Darren said.

''The base is too far away.'' Mindy said. She fired her gun several times.

''I can fix that.'' Carrie said. She then flew into the air.

Carrie flew up into the skies of New York and then towards the base. She crashed into the ground and threw several criminals outside the base over a building. She looked around and ran to the car park next to it. She saw Daves car and made it hover in the air.

Mindy, Darren and Dave were hiding in one of the shops as the bullets flew across the street.

''Out of ammo.'' Mindy said as she threw her gun to the ground.

''Carrie will be back in a bit.'' Darren said trying to sound confident and hopeful.

''This should not have happened.'' Dave said.

Dave car hit the ground. The bullets heading for it hit the ground before it could get within a meter of the car. Carrie landed and pushed the criminal blockade back, destroying it.

''Get in.'' Carrie yelled. The three ran towards the car and everyone got in.

Dave started up the car and they drove through the streets trying to avoid the bloodshed.

''Are we doing the right thing? As heroes?'' Dave asked.

''What other choice is there?'' Darren asked.

''We will return. To finish what we've started.'' Mindy said. Carrie was just thinking about Stephen. She hated the fact that he wore his enemies helmet. She then started to remember who that enemy was and how he came to be….It was because of her and only herself. She then started to think about what Stephen was referring to, that is was his fault.

''It will never end. Just an endless cycle.'' Carrie said.

They were speeding down a bridge, it was covered in the flames of the burning cars that had been destroyed. Most of the civilians had been evacuated or were trying to evacuate.

''It's like Arkham Knight.'' Dave said despite not having played the game.

Two cars started chasing the heroes. They start to shoot guns at them and Carrie flips a car over, it then rolls and falls off the bridge. She flipped the second one but Chris jumped out before the car rolled off the bridge. He was holding a rocket launcher and fired it at the car causing it to crash.

''What the fuck?'' Mindy asked.

''Stay here.'' Dave said. He got out the car holding one of his metal pipes in his hand. He took off his mask and walked up to Chris. Chris dropped his gun and just stared at Dave.

''It ends now.'' Dave said.

''In the words of one of your pussies you wank over. One shall stand, one shall fall.'' Chris said smiling. He moved his metallic arms and stared at Dave.

''Leave.'' Dave said to the heroes. They were trying to get out the car.

Dave swung for Chris who caught the pole. He bent it backwards but then Dave punched him in the face and kicked him in the chest. Chris fell back and jumped up and punched Dave in the face. Teeth and blood flew out his mouth. Dave smiled and spat some blood at Chris.

''Fuck.'' Chris screamed as he wiped the blood off his face. Dave picked up his bent pole and started to beat Chris with it. Chris tried to defend his face but Dave smashed his back with it until Chris slapped it out of his hand.

Chris took Dave by the throat. Dave punched Chris several times until he let go. Chris fell back when Dave kicked him in the shin and then in the chest again.

''Never learn.'' Dave said.

''Never die. Like an evil jesus.'' Chris said. He ran towards Dave and tackled him to the edge of the bridge.

Chris was trying to push Dave off but Dave was punching Chris in the face. The heroes got out of the car and watched the fight. Chris punched Dave in the face and he looked at Mindy.

''Forgive me.'' Dave mouthed. He took wrapped himself around Chris, much to his surprise.

''No.'' Mindy yelled.

Dave pulled back and fell off the side taking Chris with him. The heroes ran up to the side and watched as they hit the icy water. Stephen walked up to them.

'I'm sorry.'' Stephen said.

''Save him...Save him.'' Mindy yelled, she was distraught.

''I can't find him.'' Carrie said as she used her powers to find him. She was weak and tired so her powers were not as strong.

''You need to let it go Mindy.'' Stephen said. She wanted to throw him off the side.

''You need to leave.'' Carrie said as she walked up to him. Darren tried to hold her back but she pushed him.

''And you need to go.'' Stephen said. He changed his mind about the bloodshed. Michael walked up to them.

''She needs to hear this.'' Michael said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Stephen is alive, how? Is Chris and Dave alive? What about Magician? Next time:**

**Stephen was talking to Michael. Carrie was outside her old house.**

**''Please do not die.'' Mindy said.**

**Please give me your suggestions for villains. I post images of them on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	15. New life

**Hello and welcome. This is my third story for The blood of heroes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

The blood of heroes: Rise of the Motherfucker chapter 15: New life

Carrie, Darren and Mindy were standing by the edge of the bridge. The bridge was filled with burning cars and corpses. Stephen was standing in the middle of it with Michael only a few meters away. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

''Tell her why you left Ralph.'' Michael said. He was using his real name which annoyed Stephen even more.

''So you wouldn't find me.'' Stephen replied. Michael started to smile.

''You're a coward Stephen. You ran from Charlie, Carrie and Rachel….You were afraid.'' Michael replied. The three heroes were looking at the river, trying to spot Dave.

''I was afraid of what you was planning.'' Stephen said. Three black trucks full of armed soldiers pulled up and they took aim. There was at least thirty of them and two helicopters appeared.

''How did you survive Magician?'' Michael asked. The soldiers took aim.

''Same way I survived the first time and all the times after that.'' Stephen said. Michael laughed.

''What the fuck do we do?'' Mindy asked.

''Jump.'' Stephen replied. A person was seen flying towards the bridge. She landed next to Michael and stared at Carrie….It was Rachel.

''Family traits.'' Michael said.

''No.'' Carrie whispered to herself. Rachel was very angry about their last encounter.

''Jump.'' Stephen yelled.

The wires holding the bridge up snapped and flung into the air like whips. One of the helicopters were hit and it went crashing into the river. The bridge started to collapse with the heroes falling with it. The soldiers couldn't hold on and hit the water and went to their graves. Michael and Sue took off into the air and hovered there. They were looking for the heroes and started to lift the bridge.

''Drop it on them.'' Michael said to Rachel.

The four heroes were on the hovering bridge as it was lifted into the air.

''Jump off.'' Stephen yelled. He jumped off the bridge and into the water.

''Mindy, Darren take my hand.'' Carrie said. The two heroes grabbed hold of her. The other three then followed quickly.

''What about Dave?'' Mindy asked as she tried to stay level with her cousin.

''I promise we'll come back for him.'' Carrie said.

''Please don't die.'' Mindy whispered.

The bridge was dropped on top of them but Carrie took off into the air. She was holding Darren and Mindy, she struggled going fast. Rachel saw them flying into the air and chased her. Stephen flew into the air and tackled Rachel.

The second helicopter started firing missiles and its chain gun at Carrie. One of the missiles went off in the air causing her to fall. Rachel punched Stephen and he fell into the river. Before he hit the water he took control of the helicopter and threw it towards Michael. The helicopter stopped and exploded before it could harm him.

Carrie, Mindy and Darren climbed out of the river and onto boat. They were exhausted and ached all over. They just laid on the boat and looked at the sky. The city around them was crumbling but the riots were nearly over.

''What now?'' Darren asked as he tried to catch his breathe.

''I just want to go home.'' Carrie said.

Ralph was sat in his car. He was driving through the wine country enjoying his time off. It was a week after the riots and New York was bankrupt. Ralph was taking a holiday which he believed he earnt. Chris was standing in front of the car with an assault rifle. He was covered in blood and his robotic limbs were heavily damaged.

''Chris what are you doing?'' Ralph yelled. He then noticed the gun and started to panic.

''I'm taking over now.'' Chris said. He then started shooting at the car which then exploded. He then took out his phone.

''The Council of Five are dead.'' One of goons said.

''Then this is the rise of the Motherfucker.'' Chris said before putting his phone down.

Marcus and Charlie were in the hospital recovering from their injuries. Rita Desjardin walked in, she was carrying two folders and handed one to each person.

''What's going on? Where have you been?'' Marcus asked.

''Kunoichi, remember?'' Rita asked.

''She was the mercenary killed in the Black Prom.'' Charlie said.

''She was hired by Michael Palmer, son of the soon to be President.'' Rita said.

Carrie and Darren pulled up by her old house. It was still in pieces and so was half the town since most of the residents left after the prom. They walked up to the front of the lawn and Carrie started to take it all in.

''How are you feeling?'' Darren asked.

''A lot of memories. You sure she'll be ok?'' Carrie asked.

''Mindy is a tough girl. She'll be fine.'' Darren reassured.

''I mean after Dave.'' Carrie said.

''She's strong and she can take care of her own. No matter what.'' Darren said.

A young, small boy with brown hair was running down an alley way. He was about twelve years old but a group of four teenagers were chasing him. They managed to catch up with him and started to hit him.

''What did I do?'' The young boy asked as they threw him against the wall.

''Fuck you Paul.'' One of the bullies said as he punched him in the face.

''Fuck you cock sucker.'' Mindy said standing behind them. She wasn't wearing her costume but did have a knuckle duster.

''Fuck you hoe.'' One of the bullies said. Mindy then punched him and then his friends.

''What's going on?'' A policeman asked. He was standing at the end of the alley way. His face was covered by his hat but Mindy could make out the blonde hair and glasses. He winked at her and walked away.

''Paul McQue?'' Mindy asked as she took off the knuckle duster.

''Yeah.'' Paul said. He was terrified.

''Ok you little prick, I'm going to toughen you up. Meet here at nine tomorrow morning.'' Mindy said as she threw him a Kick-Ass costume.

''But, but….School.'' Paul trembled.

''Five tomorrow morning.'' Mindy said putting the knuckle duster back on.

Stephen was walking down the Benedict institution. He was disguised as a doctor and walked up to a very old and dusty cell. He opened it and walked inside. The room was spotless on the inside and a woman was curled up on the bed.

''How are you?'' Stephen asked.

''He touches me.'' She whispered on the bed.

''I fixed that….Nobody touches my sister.'' Stephen said. He took a finger out of his pocket and threw it onto the ground.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So to sum up; Chris has taken over. Carrie and Darren are going to rebuild their house, Paul McQue is now Kick-Ass, is Dave alive? Rita is back and what is Michael planning? Is it Mindy's mother Stephen is releasing?**

**It will be a while until the next story. Follow me on my twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
